


A Drink

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusillas_rain asked for Blaise/Seamus with the prompt "Seamus is trying to make alcohol again, and Blaise walks in on him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drusillas_rains](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drusillas_rains).



Seamus didn't know he was standing there until he spoke."What are you doing, Finnegan?"Seamus jumped at the haughty, sneering voice.

"Z--Zabini?"

"None other."

"I...um...well, I figured since the charms didn't work, I'd try something else."

"Charms to do what?"

"Well, I've been trying to turn water to rum since first year."

The boy's laugh surprised him.Blaise's laugh wasn't as snooty as his voice, but an honest, open laugh."Halfbloods.Honestly, Finnegan.You can't just buy the stuff?"

"Well, no, 'm not allowed, see."

Blaise rolled his eyes, then reached into his robe, pulling out a flask."Here.If it'll save those curtains, I can spare it."

Seamus looked at him, wide-eyed."You're giving me alcohol, Zabini?"

Blaise smirked, his white teeth flashing against dark skin."No, but I'll share it with you."


End file.
